1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating/cooling steering wheels and more particularly pertains to a new temperature-controlled steering wheel for heating and cooling the user""s hands while steering a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating/cooling steering wheels is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating/cooling steering wheels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,340; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,741; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,420; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,643; U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,342; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 418,786.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new temperature-controlled steering wheel. The prior art describes inventions having heating/cooling elements disposed in the steering wheel and having control switches for controlling the heating/cooling elements.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new temperature-controlled steering wheel which has many of the advantages of the heating/cooling steering wheels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new temperature-controlled steering wheel which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art heating/cooling steering wheels, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a steering wheel member having an endless channel disposed therein; and also includes an arcuate outer tubular member being disposed in the endless channel of the steering wheel member; and further includes an arcuate inner tubular member being disposed in the endless channel of the steering wheel member and the outer tubular member; and also includes an assembly for heating the steering wheel member including a liquid being disposed in the inner tubular member. None of the prior art describes inventions having inner and outer tubular members and also having liquid contained in the inner tubular member and being used to either warm or cool the steering wheel member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the temperature-controlled steering wheel in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new temperature-controlled steering wheel which has many of the advantages of the heating/cooling steering wheels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new temperature-controlled steering wheel which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art heating/cooling steering wheels, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled steering wheel for heating and cooling the user""s hands while steering a vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled steering wheel that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new temperature-controlled steering wheel that would eliminate a using having to wear gloves which could result in hampering the user""s ability to steer one""s vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.